Keep them open
by gurl3677
Summary: One shot. He takes her from a bar, late a night. She wakes up, tied with her hands above her head. Mac/OC
1. Chapter 1

_* Please Review! This is a one shot and be warned, very smutty!*_

Jessica walked outside and sighed as the night air washed over her. She closed her eyes, tilting her head and to the side. She hated be a waitress, hated the people, hated serving food, and did she mention that she hated people? She shook her head then lowered it back down again. Thank God, she was done. It was late, almost midnight and she was tired.

Suddenly a hand shot out and around her head. A cloth was pressed against her mouth. She yelped in surprise but that was all. A scent from the cloth caused her eyes to roll back and her body sag. A strong arm wrapped around her waist. She was tugged back into a warm, hard body. A second later, a scruffy cheek pressed down next to her.

" Just relax, Sweetheart. Just relax." A rough voice whispered into her ear before she passed out.

NRNRNR

Jessica moaned as her conscience swam to the surface. Her head fell back, causing her long hair to brush against her back. She opened her eyes, only to find her arms were strung up and over her head, held there by a thick rope. She closed her eyes again and frowned. She was on her knees on a dirty hard wood floor. And she was naked. She brought her head back down and swallowed.

" Wakey, wakey." The same rough voice from the bar said. Her eyes fluttered open to see the dirty man kneeling in front of her. He gave her a half smile, only letting the left side of his lips curl up. " There's a good girl."

" What...what are you doing?" She whispered. She tugged on her arms, knowing she wouldn't be able to get loose.

" Enjoying the view." Mac muttered. " Stand up." She closed her eyes and felt her head lop to the side. Mac narrowed his eyes and grabbed the hair at the back of her neck. His hand wrapped around the strands then he tugged it hard, forcing her head back. She whimpered at the sharp pain. " Jessica, open you fucking eyes and stand up." He ordered.

" I...I can't." She barely got out.

" If you don't then I'm going to get mad. You know what happens when I get pissed off. Now open your eyes and get up. I want to see all of you and keep your eyes open." He said through his gritted teeth.

She opened her eyes and tried to shake her head but he tugged harder on her hair, making the movement impossible. She meet his clear blue eyes and started to raise. Her legs were shaking and she wasn't sure they would be able to hold her weight. Mac stood with her, letting her hair slip from his fingers. She closed her eyes again and for that, received a sharp smack against her ass. She jumped and pulled against the ropes at the stinging pain.

" I said keep them open, Jessica." He snapped.

" You're not going to get away with this." She bit out, looking at him again. Mac grinned and stepped back. His eyes started to roam over her body, taking in her pale, flawless skin.

" I am going to eat you alive." He said. Her stomach clutched at his words, her body jolted. " You'd like that, wouldn't you? You dirty whore. You'd like it if I dropped to my knees and sucked against your sweet, little clit. You'd get off and cum like a slut." Her breath left her loudly as her eyes widen. Mac reached down and unzipped the front zipper of his coveralls.

" Mac." She whispered. " Please don't."

" Don't what?" He asked, pulling himself out of his boxers and work clothes. He moved into her and bend down. He grabbed her legs, hoisting them and around his waist but he didn't enter her, not yet.

" Mac." She said again, with her voice edged in panic.

" You better hold on, Sweetheart. This is gonna be rough."

Then he jammed inside her so fast that Jessica threw her head back and cried out. Her hands gripped at the section of the rope she could reach. He didn't wait for her to adjust to his size. He didn't wait didn't wait for her to be comfortable. His hips started to pump right away. Her hands pulled at the ropes and her back arched. Her breasts went high into the air and her nipples harden into two tiny, pink pearls.

Pleasure rocked through her body, shooting through her system with every thrust. She squeezed her eyes shut. Her arms tensed. His hands bit into her ass. He grunted and groaned. Her mouth fell open and she cried out. This was not happening. This could not happen. What was wrong with her that her body was getting ready to jack knife into a bone melding orgasm? Faster and faster he thrust, louder and louder she cried out. The ropes shook as her arms trembled.

" You're a fucking whore!" Mac growled out. " A fucking, disgusting whore who's gonna cum all over me."

" No!" She cried out.

" Cum! Now!" His order rocked through her, sending her flying through a orgasm so strong, she screamed. His left hand grabbed at her hair while his right arm locked around her waist. He thrust in as hard as he could. " Fucking whore!" He growled out, his own orgasm tensing his body. She sucked in him deep, clutching around his cock like no other. His thighs trembled at the force of it. He squeezed his ass tight. He cursed while sweat slipped down his back.

She was still whimpering as her head dropped down, chin to chest. His hands slipped from her while he started to soften. He was panting hard and swallowing harder. Her legs slipped from his waist. He lowered her down to the ground. He stepped away from her with his heart racing in his chest. Mac grabbed his hunting knife and swiped it across the top of the ropes. He caught her as she tumbled down to the ground. Together, they dropped to their knees. Her forehead came to his collarbone.

" You liked that." He breathed out.

" So much more than I could have hoped for." Jessica breathed out. She purred and looked back at him. " I never approved the use of the chloroform." She said.

" I improvised." Mac said. " Next week, it's my turn." He grabbed her wrists and cut through the bindings.

" Any hints?" Jessica asked.

" Yeah, you're going suck me off at the movies." He answered.

This was their game. One week they acted out one of her fantasies, the next one of his. She smiled while she rubbed her raw wrists. Their arrangement was prefect for both. Neither one wanted to be tied up with a relationship but both wanted sex. Mac was everything she wanted in fuck buddy. He was hot, he was dangerous, his body was every women's wet dream, and his rough, mean, aggressive attitude turned her on like no other. She was just want he needed. She could handle his hard thrusts, was completely unshy and didn't mind being roughed up during sex or oral sex.

" I am tingling and twitching inside." Jessica said. " We are doing that one later."

" Just so you know, I ate you out when you were passed out. You got off, surprised the hell out of me." Mac said, standing up. He turned and went to his bed to grab her clothes.

" Are you serious?" Something flashed through her mind. She remembered that. " I thought it was dream."

" No, no dream. I got you naked and couldn't help myself. I wanted to know what would happen. Knew you wouldn't let me just knock you. You trembled and shook so I know you liked you. Fucking slut." He said. He yanked her clothes up and turned around. " Now get dressed and get out." She shook her head and smiled. His face looked mad but she could see the amusement in his eyes.

" Call me later, alright?" She asked as he tossed her clothes at her. " Let me know what time we are meeting up."

" Sure thing. You're swallowing, just so you know." Mac snapped.

" I always do." Was her answer.

" Don't let anyone else get a crack at that pussy. Bitch belongs to me." Mac growled out his usual warning. He may not want her as his girlfriend but that didn't mean he would let anyone else have her.


	2. Chapter 2

_* Please Review! Okay you guys, this is it though! No more chapters after this one! Lol, I have no plot line but you perverts wanted more so I did it._

_**Guest: **__Thank you for reading my other things!_

_**Pinky:**__ lol! _

_**Melissaa:**__ I know, creepy but so hot! Maybe I will write one more chapter with him remembering doing it and jerking off. Ask around, I love the jerk off scenes! _

_**Caffiend:**__ I have missed you! I finished the scarecrow story for you!_

_To everyone else who review: Thank you! I love that I make him call her a slut and a whore, such a Mac thing!*_

Jessica smiled at the young man who was sitting on the other side of the bar. She had a rag tucked into her back, right pocket and her arms crossed over the bar. The young man was pulling the label off this bar while he smiled and blushed under her attention. Jessica loved shy guys. She loved teasing them and making them blush.

" You are very cute." She said to him as the door to the outside opened. The guy looked up at her with his blush deepening. He grinned and looked back at his beer.

" I think you're pretty." He muttered quietly.

" She ain't pretty." A rough voice snapped as two hands slammed down on the counter. The young guy jumped and looked to this left. Jessica frowned and stood up straight.

" Fuck you, Mac. I am pretty." She snapped.

" You already have." Mac snapped to her. He looked back at the boy. " She's fucked me real good." Jessica grabbed his usual beer and handed it over to him with her frowned deepen.

" Go away." She said.

" She'll suck your dick, Kid, real good she'll suck it but she'll bite it too." Mac swiped his beer up and puffed his chest out. " Me, I like it when she bites it. I like a little scrap of her teeth against my skin. She's hard core, Kid. You ain't gonna be able to handle a bitch like that."

" Fuck off, Mac, go away. No one wants to talk to you." Jessica snapped. Mac shrugged but started towards the pool tables.

" Is he your boyfriend?" The young guy asked, making Jessica laugh.

" No. He's the local drug addict and dickhead." She said.

Through the rest of the evening Jessica talked with the young guy, Shawn, while Mac glared from the back of the bar. She laughed while Shawn glowered under her attention. Mac refused to go up to get more beers, choosing to whistle out to her when he needed another one. Jessica would roll her eyes but bring it to him. A few times Mac would smack her ass when she walked away, amused when she would turn and punch him in the chest.

NRNRNR

Jessica sighed as she pulled off her work clothes. She took out Shawn's number and set it on top of her dresser with a smile. He was a cute guy and she planned on calling him for a date but it wouldn't go pass that. Mac was right, Shawn would not be able to handle a girl like her. But she wouldn't mind be taken out on a date.

Jessica slipped on her shorts then pulled a tank top over her head. She adjusted her pajamas before climbing into her bed. She smiled with her eyes shut. She loved how cold the sheets where when she first climbed in. She turned to her right side, snuggled in and sighed. A second later, the blankets were ripped off her. Two strong hands grabbed her ankles and flipped her around to her stomach. Jessica rolled her eyes and shook her head.

" I never should have told you where the spare key was." She snapped.

" You think you're fucking funny, don't you?" Mac snapped. His calloused, rough hands flew up her legs to her shorts. He yanked them down as hard as he could.

" What are you talking about?" She asked.

" You know what, Slut." He snapped again. Again because when was Mac either not snapping or growling when he spoke to people. The pressure on the mattress changed, it sank down as he mounted it. " Up on your knees. Daddy's here to teach you a lesson."

He gripped her hips and thrust her up. She moaned as his hands forced her legs apart. Yeah, there was no way Shawn could give her this. Mac came against her ass and thrust deep into her. Mac was never gentle, that wasn't his style. When he was angry, he took it out on her, either by entering her with no foreplay or going down on her with teeth and tongue tearing into her. Either way, Jessica knew the end result would be the same. Screaming, hot, amazing orgasm for them both.

Mac leaned over her, pressing into her back as he slammed into her over and over again. His right hand went around her waist and in between her legs. He found her clit and stroked it just the way he knew she liked it. Jessica squeezed her eyes shut and cried out. He was grunting already. Faster and harder he thrust. Her bed rocked, the head board hitting the wall. Banging, moaning, grunting and slapping skin filled her bedroom.

" Tell me that kid could do this to you." He growled down to her. Jessica dropped her head and crawled at her sheet as he pumped. Her body ached with the need to cum. " Tell me only Daddy makes you feel this way." She moaned loudly but didn't think she could speak. He was quickly robbing her of all her senses. A sting went across her ass as he slapped her. She whimpered but didn't say anything so Mac grabbed her head and yanked her head back. " Say it, Whore! Say only your Daddy makes you feel this way!"

" Only you!" She called out.

" Your daddy!" Mac yelled.

She barely got the nick name out before she was cumming. Mac slammed into her, full force, as hard as he could as he burst into her. His hand closed on her hair, froze between her legs and his eyes squeezed shut. His big body tremble under his orgasm. This was the way of them. She pissed him off, he took it out on her body.

" I love it when you get jealous." She breathed out when he pulled away.

" What the fuck would I get jealous for?" Mac snapped.

She sank down onto her stomach, her arms and legs spread. She sighed and turned her face towards her left side. Before he could stop himself, a huge grin spread over his face. He tucked himself into his pants, staring at her. Her body was something a Goddess would have and it belonged to him. It was his playground. She was knocked out and it was all his doing, not that little bastard at the bar.

" Because you don't want anyone to piss on your playground." She said.

" Ain't jealous. That little dick would bore you and you know it." Mac said.

" That maybe so." Jessica said.

She opened her eyes and pushed herself over. She propped her upper body up on her elbows and smiled at him through the moonlight. His eyes were greedily drinking her in. She open her legs so he would see the evidence of their play, because he loved that and she knew it. She had no self confidence issues when it came to her body. She worked hard to look good, to keep her body tight and hard, so she let him look all he wanted.

" You led him on to get me here tonight." Mac snapped, his eyes zoning in on her center and their fluids.

" I got his number." She said. His eyes flew to her face before they narrowed down and his face darken.

" Call him and I snap his neck!" He hissed without thinking. Jessica smiled and laid down.

" I'm tired. Fix my blankets and get out." She said as she rolled to her left side.

" Slut." Mac grumbled as he reached down and grabbed her blankets. He tossed them on top of her bed without thinking then spun around and marched out of her apartment.

NRNRNR

Mac led her to the side of the empty movie theater. He was already excited, Jessica could tell. He walked with his legs spread farther apart than usual. His back and shoulders held more tension than normal, so yeah, he wanted her already and she had to say, she was just as excited. Chances were good that when she started blowing him, he'd pull her off and fuck her instead.

" It's empty here tonight." She said as they sat down.

" Old movie. Start eating that ice." Mac snapped. " Fuckin feels good when your mouth is cold." She smiled but took the lid off the cup of coke they had bought. She reached in and grabbed some of the ice.

" Yes, Daddy." She muttered. The lights around them started to fade.

" You call that kid yet?" He asked while she chewed the ice carefully.

" What kid?" She asked with her eyes glued to the screen. Mac brought his hands to pants and started to undo them.

" You know what fucking kid." He growled, making her laugh.

" No and I'm not going too. His face is to pretty for you to fuck up." She said. Mac pulled his harden length out.

" Fuck yeah, I would. Now do your job." He snapped.

Jessica didn't waste anytime. She slipped to the floor so she was between Mac and the other set of seats. She placed her hands on either side of his legs and leaned forward. She wrapped her hand around his length with him glaring down at her. The tip of her pink tongue shot out. She licked up the smooth skin then swept it around the head of his dick. Mac's eyes shut and his head went back. He wanted to watch but knew he couldn't. If he watched, he'd cum quickly and he wanted to enjoy the act.

She swirled around her tongue around a few times before she took him in deep. Mac cursed, his hips lifted and he took a hold of her by her hair. His dick touched the back of her throat, making him praise her silently. She had no gag reflex, a thing he had proven over and over again since they started their fun, almost six months beforehand.

Over and over again she worked him over. She moved down, letting her warm, wet mouth tease him. She pulled back and swirled around his head. He moaned out and started thrusting his hips without thinking. Her tongue slipped into the slit on his head, just like he liked. She scrapped her teeth against him and the movement did him in.

" Enough!" Mac yelled. He grabbed her and yanked her up. His hands flew under her skirt, pleased to find she was wearing any panties. " You're such a slut!" He pushed her back and completely impaled her with his length.

With her back to his chest and his hands gripping her hips, he forced her to ride him as hard as he could. He pumped hard, frowning and swearing as he moved. She threw her head back and gripped the movie seat arms. Harder, harder, harder. She started to beg while the movie played in front of them. She was glad they were alone, Mac wouldn't have cared. He'd fuck her in front of an audience and not care. If he wanted her, he would have her.

In hot, spurting jets, he came inside her. He slammed her down on his lips, jerking and pulsing inside her. She leaned against his chest, finding her own orgasm soon after. Perfect. So perfect, just like it always was between them. Her body gave him such amazing orgasms that he had let go of all his whores. She refused to fuck him when he was sleeping around and for some reason, he was weak when it came to her. He hated to admit it. Hated that she had such a pull on him but his body needed hers too bad to piss her off.

" Why the fuck didn't you wear panties?" Mac panted out.

" How many blow jobs have I given you that didn't end in sex? Not many." She whispered. She shook her head and moaned out. " That was so great. Just what I needed. My turn next week."


	3. Chapter 3

_* Please Review! Okay, this is the last one! For sure! And I only posted it because so many of you wanted to see him do it when she was knocked out so here you go!*_

Mac kept his hands planted on shower wall as he tilted his head down. The hot shower water rained down the back of his head and continued down his bare back. It was Thursday which meant he was going to have to wait seven days before he was going to get to fuck Jessica again. Seven long days. He frowned and shook his head. He didn't want to wait but won't run to her like a love sick asshole. He went to her Tuesday night because he had been mad at the young kid staring at her but he wouldn't go to her now. He refused. He had to stop his obsession with her and her warm body. He had to start to refuse himself access to her outside of their arrangement.

_Mac grinned to himself as he carried her into his room. He tossed her on the bed and laughed at how completely limp her body was. She was going to be pissed when she came too but he didn't care. Knocking her out was for him. She had just wanted him to stage a kidnapping and tie her up with her watching him. But knocking her out was his idea._

_Mac straddled her then thrust her arms over her head. He grabbed the edge of her shirt and yanked it off roughly. He could be as rough as he wanted with her. She liked it, preferred it rough plus, she was knocked out. Mac threw her shirt to the floor then placed his hands on his hips and grinned. Black lacy bra. Just like he liked._

_" Fuckin whore." He muttered._

_His hands slide under her back and he made quick work of her bra clasp. He pulled it off and tossed the thing away from him. Without thinking, Mac leaned down and sucked her left nipple into his mouth. To his surprise it tighten right away. He rubbed it with his tongue then popped off. He moved to the right side and did the same. He felt her stomach twitch so he pulled away just enough to circle her nipple with the tip of his tongue. She moaned._

_" Oh you like that?" Mac muttered. He pulled away and moved to her jeans. " Let's just see how much you liked that."_

Mac squeezed his eyes shut as his hand fisted his cock. His arm and shoulder work hard as he pumped himself.

_" So wet." Mac grinned as his finger worked between her folds to circle her clit. " How the fuck do you get so wet when you're passed out? Can you feel this? Let me see here."_

_He leaned down, watching up her body as he opened his mouth. He placed his tongue as her opening and licked a straight line up her. Her stomach tighten hard. He flattened his tongue against her quickly swollen clit and began to rub it, hard and fast. She let out a loud moan but didn't move. Mac grinned with his tongue hanging out of his mouth while he rubbed and teased her. Her back arched, her tits rose into the air, she whimpered._

_Mac's tongue moved in a frenzied motion. He hummed, knowing that when she was awake, she loved feeling the vibration of it against her. He sank two fingers into her, rubbing, sucking, and licking at her. Her arousal sank across his tongue and down his throat. This was an experiment of sorts. He wanted to know would she get off if she wasn't awake. What he wouldn't admit was that she was the only girl he ever ate out. He didn't want his other usual ones in his mouth. He never cared about if they got off or not but her, he loved making her cum. She had praised him for his oral abilities and his cock, saying it was amazing. She had told him once that no man had gotten her off as good as he did so Mac wanted to do it as much as he could._

_Jessica started to pant so he sped up his tongueing. She whimpered louder and louder, faster and faster. He pumped his fingers, loving what she was so wet, it was drenching his hand. Her chest rose and fell at an unbelievably fast pace. Her stomach contracted, her body twitched. He sucked her clit into his mouth in a loud slurping noise, sending her unconscious body into an orgasm. Her hips bucked against his bed, making him grab it with his free hand._

Mac's ball's twitched a second before his orgasm flew out in a burst of white fluid. His legs trembled, his balls tighten, his mouth dropped. His hand balled up and he punched his wall while he cursed his way through the orgasm.

_Mac picked up her tiny body and tossed her over his shoulder. He turned and moved towards the rope he had hanging from his closet. With more care then he would ever tell he her used, Mac set her down. He fastened the ropes around her waist then grinned at his work. Yeah, this was her fantasy but he was enjoying it too. He stood back bring his fingers to his mouth. He popped them into his mouth and started to suck her off his skin. _

_" Your pussy's sweet, Baby, like sugar against my tongue." He muttered as he sat down on his bed. He put his fingers back into his mouth while his other hand started to undo his belt. " Sorry, Sweetheart, but I need to jerk off. Your pussy's all over my fucking face. It's all I can smell and taste. But don't you worry. I will be hard as fuck and ready to take you on when you wake up."_


End file.
